


Wrong Send

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous  asked:Clark does a song lyric prank on Bruce





	Wrong Send

**Author's Note:**

> Note: not sure if the globe at The Planet has a helipad next to it but fuck everything lololol also dick is probably idk nine
> 
> another note: it’s not clark doing the pranking cos i’m not a pranker and can’t think of a prank to save my life

Bruce and Clark haven’t slept in the same bed in a few days. He hasn’t gotten _any_ in a week or so. Gotham is quiet and Bruce’s patrol doesn’t last as long since nothing is going on, and Bruce has a lot of catching up to do at work, and Clark’s mentioned that he’s got a pile of articles with deadlines approaching fast.

His secretary dumps another ream of paper on his desk. He frowns at her and all she does is smile nervously at him. Bruce sighs, and nods resignedly. He gets back to work and the secretary leaves.

His phone buzzes. He wants to ignore it since he’s got a literal pile of work on his desk right now, but he slides open the screen.

_From: Clark  
Troy, listen._

He sighs again. Why didn’t Clark just send him the entire thing he wants to say?

_To: Clark  
Who is Troy?_

He sets the phone back down and gets to another set of paper stapled together. He’s halfway through the stapled three sheets of paper when his phone buzzes again.

_From: Clark  
I gotta say what’s on my mind. Something about is doesn’t seem right these days._

_To: Clark  
And what would that be, may I ask?_

Bruce raises a brow when the reply is immediate. It means Clark is going to send several messages instead of just one with everything he wants to say in it.

_From: Clark  
Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged._

_To: Clark  
With the life we lead, of course it will._

They both did not need Clark’s crisis right now. He knows Clark has deadlines that would actually get him fired if he didn’t meet them. And just because he owns The Planet doesn’t mean he’s going to always save his ass from his editors.

_From: Clark  
Don’t want to leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time._

This time, Bruce frowns like he’s never frowned before.

_To: Clark  
Is this because I’m emotionally stunted, because if it is, I’d rather you say this to my face._

_From: Clark  
I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I have to go my own way._

The frown turns into rage. He turns off the phone, not wanting to receive any more messages, and rushes out the door. “Tell Lucius I’ll be out for the rest of the day,” he says as he walks past his secretary, who looks mortified as she watches the elevator doors close.

The elevator goes up and Bruce exits the elevator, and steps onto the roof, surprising the guard and the pilot on standby.

“Sir!” the guard scrambles to stand up, and the pilot in the chopper starts it up. “I didn’t know you’d be travelling today!” he said over the chopper’s noise, escorting Bruce to the helipad.

“It’s an emergency!” he tells the guard, then boards the chopper. “Sorry for the surprise,” he tells the pilot as he puts on the headset.

“It’s alright sir,” says the pilot. “Where to?”

“The Daily Planet,” answers Bruce.

* * *

 

“WAYNE’S HERE!” Perry barks from his office door.

Almost everybody on the floor stops what they’re doing.

“He’s on the roof getting off the chopper! CLEAN UP!” then shuts the door.

And then they rush to clear up the mess on the floor and fix up whatever it was that needed to be fixed up to leave a good impression on their employer.

“Hey, any idea on why he’s here?” Lois asks, shoving a ream of papers to be organized in a drawer under her desk.

“No,” says Clark absently, looking through the pile of papers on his desk, then feeling his pockets. “Have you seen my phone?”

“Weren’t you using it just a while ago?”

“Yeah, but I can’t remember where I put it,” answers Clark, worriedly looking into every drawer in his desk. “Bruce is going to flip. He gave me that phone,”

“KENT!” Perry yells from his door, not bothering to come out of his office. “Wayne wants you in the conference room upstairs!”

“Ah, fudge,” says Clark, feeling the dread.

“Well, now we know why he’s here,” Lois returns to her seat and continues to work on her article.

Clark rises from his desk and jogs up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He enters the conference room, which is empty save for Bruce who’s walking towards him. “Hey,” and as soon as he closes the door, Bruce’s fist collides with his jaw.

“Over text, really?” Bruce hisses at him angrily. “I find out you’re cheating on me through text messages wrongly sent?”

“Ooooww,” Clark groans, holding his jaw. “What are you talking about?”

“Who the fuck is Troy?” Bruce demands. “Who _the fuck_ is Troy?”

“I don’t know any Troys!” Clark answers frantically.

Bruce throws him his phone, which Clark almost doesn’t catch. “Turn it on and read all that bullshit you sent me,”

Clark turns it on, and there is a flood of new messages.

_From: Clark  
Don’t want to leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time._

_From: Clark  
I’m leaving today, because I have to do what’s best for me. You’ll be okay._

_From: Clark  
I’ve got to move on and be who I am. I just don’t belong here._

Clark’s eyes widen, but laughed. “Oh, _that_ Troy,”

“What the hell is funny?” Bruce yells at him.

“Bruce, I didn’t send these,” he continues to read the rest. “I haven’t seen my phone since I got here. Troy is a high school student,”

“Excuse me?” Bruce turns redder in anger. “You’ve been fucking around with a student—for the love of God, Clark!”

“No, no! These are song lyrics, look,” Clark tries to remedy and shows him the screen and sings the first few lines texted to Bruce, then sings to its tune as best as he can remember. “It’s a song from a musical. Dick and I watched all the movies last week. Troy is the protagonist of the musical,”

Bruce visibly calms down and is still glaring at Clark. “You better not be fucking with me,”

“I’m not,” Clark chuckles. He pulls up a web browser, and searches for the song, then shows Bruce results. “See?”

The glare turns into a frown. “I’m sorry I punched you,” he mumbles.

Clark kisses Bruce’s cheek. “It’s alright. Understandable,” now Clark is a tiny bit turned on from Bruce’s display of jealousy. Okay so he’s turned on more than just a tiny bit. “You should spend time watching more movies with him,”

“Maybe…”

There’s a knock on the door, then Lois comes in. “Oh good,” she throws the phone at Clark, which again, Clark barely catches. “Your little munchkin asked me to do something to get you two together since apparently, both of you are cranky and haven’t gotten _any_ in a while and sent me lyrics. So Smallville, Perry says you can go. Have fun,”

Clark blushes. He turns to Bruce and sees him smirking. “We can take the chopper back to the manor. I don’t think the pilot would mind us making out,”


End file.
